Thank You, Carlisle
by mindmundane
Summary: A father-son moment shared between Edward and Carlisle. Takes place mid-Twilight, then day of the meadow. Edward thanks Carlisle for soemthing unexpected.


I started writing a bunch of little one-shots a while before I canceled The Sleeping Edward

**I started writing a bunch of little one-shots a while before I canceled The Sleeping Edward. I decided to post them so please enjoy this one. Its during the middle of Twilight the day Edward takes Bella to the meadow. Just a father-son moment that I thought would be fun to write.**

**I don't own Twilight btw.**

Carlisle's POV

Ah such wonderful peace and quiet. The kids were out hunting, and Edward was with this Bella girl that I'm hearing so much about. This was my kind of day.

I was sitting in my office taking care of some business papers. Esme, my beautiful wife, was downstairs cleaning. I signed the last paper and ran downstairs.

I looked and saw Esme quickly vacuuming the living room, a smile plastered on her face. She seemed very alive and excited, and I wondered why.

"Why you seem rather happy today." She stopped the vacuum and looked at me, her smile widened. I went over and kissed her on the cheek, then turn to face her. I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to tell me.

"Oh Carlisle! It's wonderful! Edward is taking Bella to come and meet the family tomorrow!" Esme seemed even more excited, if that were possible. I have to admit, I were too quite excited to meet this girl.

"Well that explains a lot." I said thoughtfully. Esme's smile shrunk slightly and she looked at me with ruffled brows.

"What do you mean? Was Edward acting odd today?" Now I could hear the slight tone of worry seeping into her voice. I decided it best to explain to keep her from getting upset.

"Well not odd...but different. He actually smiled, he seemed happier." For any other teenager, this wouldn't seem like a matter of witch to celebrate. But there were, at the very least, two things different about Edward from any other teenager.

One difference was the fact that Edward was a vampire. The second difference was not a physical, but a mental difference. Edward, in all the time that I've known him, has never been truly happy. Esme worries about him all the time, and he tries to reassure her that he's fine. But we all can see through his mask.

I couldn't stop the smile that brightened my face at the thought of Edward finally being happy. At least, that's what Alice had said would happen. About a week, or so ago, she got a vision of Bella and Edward falling in love. Edward would finally be happy.

I saw the joy and excitement spark up in Esme's eyes again, and her beautiful smile played across her lips. Oh how I loved her smile.

"Dear, do you know when the kids will be home form hunting?" Esme's face turned thoughtful then brightened back up when she remembered.

"I think Alice said they wouldn't be home until about an hour before Edward brings Bella over. Well, that's when Alice and Jasper are coming by. Rosalie won't be joining us, and Emmett will be with her." Esme sounded disappointed when she said the part about Rosalie and Emmett. But why wouldn't they be here?

"Why won't Rosalie and Emmett be here?" At this my wife's bright smile vanished. She looked up at me with sad eyes. Not wanting to see her upset, I hugged myself around her. Esme welcomed the embrace and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Rosalie has no interest in meeting a human girl that knows so much about us. Emmett truly dose want to meet her, but wants to stay with Rosalie to comfort her." Esme's voice was disappointed, but understanding.

"Don't worry, Rosalie will come around." Esme sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"I suppose your right. Well, I'm off. I need to go pick up a few things from Port Angelus." She gave me a peck on the cheek and one last excited smile. Then, she was out the door and I could hear my Mercedes' engine roar out of the driveway. I chuckled lightly to myself; Esme always went shopping when she was excited.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the news, enjoying the peaceful afternoon all to myself.

...

Meanwhile: Edward has taken Bella out to the meadow (just like the day in the book). Then he takes her back to her house and she learns how he watches her sleep and blah blah blah. Edward has just arrived at the Cullen's mansion-after Bella falls asleep- in order to change his clothes. None of the Cullens are home except Carlisle, who is up in his office.

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle? Carlisle!" I was interrupted from my work by Edward's excited calls. Where had he been.

'Edward I'm in my office. What's wrong?' I thought to him. What was the matter with him? He never acted so odd.

Edward barged through my door, wearing the largest grin I'd ever seen. I hadn't seen Edward smile this meaningfully in centuries. Edward started to speak before I had time to put the facts together.

"Carlisle! It's, it's amazing! She's amazing!" At first I was confused by his words, but then I realized what he was talking about.

"Edward, are you saying that Alice's vision came true? That your-"

"Yes! I am Carlisle. I feel different; my whole being has changed...but, I'm afraid...for her." Edward's eyes looked worried and fearful, but I could still see the happiness bubbling up underneath.

"Edward, perhaps now is not the time to discus her future. Wait, and see what happens. Only time can tell what is to come."

"Your right Carlisle. I only came back to change clothes, and..." Edward's voice trailed off.

"And what, Edward?" I asked.

"I wanted to thank you, Carlisle." I was taken aback.

"Thank me? For what, might I ask?"

"For not letting me die...for making me a vampire." Oh. This was usually a touchy subject for Edward to talk about, he had never seemed grateful. But I could understand.

"Carlisle, if you hadn't changed me, then I would have never met Bella...I would have lived without happiness." Edward's words were sincere. Truly I was touched.

"Edward, thank you. You have absolutely how good it is to see you smile. Esme will be pleased. Now I think you should be getting back to Bella." I winked at Edward and he smiled. And with that, he got changed and left.

Edward was in love, and I was happier than ever.

**When I wrote this, I really wanted a narrator to say "And Edward's heart grew 3 sizes that day!" but that would be too much of a parody. lol. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-BloodSinger95**


End file.
